A Pirate's Life For Me
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: AU Levy's life takes a drastic turn in the course of one night when her home town is raided by pirates. With nowhere to go, she's left with no choice but to sail with Fairy Tail. GaLe


**Author's Note: **I was watchin' _Pirates of the Caribbean, _can't cha tell?

If I owned Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be writing this… (Okay so maybe I would…)

I went back and fixed a few minor errors, so here, have a better chapter.

* * *

A Pirate's Life for Me

Chapter 1 – Aboard the Pirate Ship

* * *

The sun shone brightly as Levy McGarden bounded down the path with a radiant smile spread across her lips. Her wavy blue hair bounced lightly with each step as she hummed a happy tune. A wicker basket hung from her forearm, the inside lined with a piece of soft blue cloth.

A gentle breeze rustled the trees that lined the path, carrying with it the sent of sea water. It was a pleasant smell, one that reminded her of the summer mornings she and her mother would run along the beach, or wander out onto the port's docks to watch the water glitter under the bright sun. She remembered flying through the air, landing with a big splash after she jumped off her father's shoulders.

She stopped at the top of a large hill, gazing down at the large town stretched out at the base of the rise. The buildings were all the same in color; a pale brown with planked roofs and bricked chimneys rising from them. Plumes of smoke billowed into the air, bringing the faint scent of burning pine to her nose. The cold air nipped at her cheeks and her arms as a large gust lifted the skirt of her cream colored dress. Autumn had kissed the small island, turning the leaves beautiful shades of gold, red, and orange. Ships sailed to and from the port, carrying all kinds of imported goods to aid in the preparations for winter. Even at this distance, she could see the soldiers marching throughout the streets, the silver of the muskets gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Though being located on the ocean had its advantages, the port also had its dangers. Pirates. Raids from the bands of lowly curs weren't uncommon, especially as winter drew near. During the 'Raiding Season', the amount of Royal guards on the island doubled and merchant ships were forced to undergo a long and rigorous authorization sequence before they were allowed to dock.

It was time consuming and frustrating, but it had proven effective; the last raid had been nearly ten years prior.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, Levy started down the hill. The path was smooth and flat, the large flagstones falling perfectly into place with a bit of cement to hold them together. Unlike the roads in town, it was still in decent condition as hardly any one traveled it. There were a few houses here and there on the other side of the hill, but most people preferred the protection of the city.

Levy, however, preferred to stay in the house she had always lived in. It was comfortable and she felt much safer there than anywhere else in the town, even if she was the only one who occupied it. It was far enough from the port to escape in the off chance that there _was _a raid, but close enough that it wasn't too long of a walk to get the things she'd need on a daily basis. It was her home, as it had been since she was a toddler in diapers, and it would _always _be her home.

As she made her way to the town, the smells of baking dough, cooking meats, and other foods wafted towards her. The noise of the bustling town was like a dull hum in the back of her mind as she mentally went over the shopping list she had memorized before leaving.

_Bread dough, flour, eggs, milk, meat, celery…_She named them off one by one, flicking her slim fingers up in correspondence. _Potatoes, and maybe I'll get some carrots_.

"Afternoon, Levy!"

The young woman looked up at the mention of her name. One of the shop keepers waved at her, a smile on his old face. She raised a hand in greeting and continued down the path. People milled about, buying goods, selling then, or just out for a stroll. It was a typical afternoon in the small town.

Levy stepped through an opened door into a well lit shop. There was a long wooden counter along one wall. Behind it was a door leading to a separate room. There was a glass case on the left side, filled with large slabs of meat and tags with prices. A large man in a white apron, adorn with generous splashes of blood, emerged from the room. He had a soft smile and kind eyes as he regarded the woman eyeing his cuts.

"Well, hello there Miss Levy," he said leaning on the counter, "What can I do for ye?"

She beamed at him, "I need a couple pounds of beef. The cheapest one."

"Oh come on, Miss Levy. I'll give ye the mid-priced ones at a discount." The man replied, pulling the cabinet open.

"No, no, no, you don't have to!" The young woman said, raising her hands in front of her face, waving them slightly.

"No, ye been teachin' my son, it's the least I can do for ya." The man replied as he wrapped the meat and slapped a sticker on the white paper to hold it closed.

Levy huffed and counted out the coins, setting them on the counter. She took the bundle of meat and slipped it inside her basket. With a wave, she thanked the butcher and stepped into the streets once more. She ran through her list again, scanning the shops for the next one. She followed the list in order, as that's how the shops were placed, and heaved a contented sigh when everything was stuffed into her basket.

Adjusting the top of her dress, the young woman started towards the small beach that stretched away form the docks of the port. The sky was bright and clear and despite the chill in the air, the sand was warm as she pulled off her leather boots and strode along the pale grains with a small smile suffusing her pink lips.

The bright blue water glittered like a sea of diamonds beneath the sun's rays. The surface was smooth with the slightest ripples, unbroken only when a dolphin leapt into the air, sending a spray of glittering liquid with it. She found her jaw drop in wonder as the mammal dove back in, but not without a flip.

Levy loved dolphins. They were the most adorable and beautiful sea creature she had ever seen, and the only ones aside from the occasional sea turtle on that washed up on the beach. Water rushed up the shoreline, coming over her feet as a startled squeak escape her lips.

The water was freezing!

With a shiver, she scrambled back, lifting the skirt of her dress to keep it from getting wet. Dry sand clumped on her feet as she jogged back to her basket, retrieving it along with her shoes. Feeling her body grow cold, as it always had when her feet were, she started to the village.

* * *

When night fell, the bluenette was lounging by her fireplace, a mug of hot chocolate in her grasp. She was wrapped in a large quilt in her favorite plush chair, knees tucked to her chest beneath the soft material. The house was quite, save the popping and crackling of the fire place and the occasional contented hum from the young woman.

This bliss was broken by the sounds of cannon fire in the distance. Levy knit her brows and rushed to her kitchen window, peaking out the white lace curtains. Brilliant flames illuminated the town as black smoke billowed into the night sky, shielding the stars and the nearly full moon. The sounds of horrified screams reached her ears as the town's people fled, hoping to find protection in the many caves that dotted the inner parts of the island.

A loud banging drew her attention to the door.

Fear wrapped itself around her heart as the young woman instinctively reached for the largest kitchen knife in the rack, brining it close to her as she slowly moved into the shadows of her kitchen.

The front door suddenly flew open with a loud _thud_ as a large figure filled the threshold, flanked by two smaller figures. It was difficult for her to see from her position, but all three of them were dressed in clothes uncommon on their island and they were armed.

With _pistols_.

Levy cast a discouraging glance at the knife, suddenly feeling like it was nothing more than a cake cutter. There were _pirates_, armed with _guns_ in her home and she was going to fight back with a knife?

She hadn't a chance.

"There's someone here." One of them said. "See if there's anything of value, and kill 'em."

The bluenette swallowed and took a step back as the three of them entered her living room. Her back brushed against a pot on the stove, knocking it over the edge and onto the floor with a loud clatter. Her breath caught in her throat.

She had to think, and fast.

Casting the knife aside, she dashed to the window, all but tearing her curtains from their rod and threw it open. Had she been average sized, she probably wouldn't have fit, but she managed to hop onto the counter and over the sill.

Her small feet landed with hardly a sound.

Her heart hammered inside her chest and her small hands shook as she made a dash for the forest. Levy was fast on her feet, but she couldn't out run a bullet.

Three loud _bangs _came in rapid succession and she could feel the hair on her head thrown to the side as they whizzed past her ear. Fear was replaced with burning adrenaline and she found herself running faster than she ever thought she could have, but -

It seemed whatever being reigned over them was not on her side tonight. Her boot caught in a gnarled root, throwing her forward with all the momentum she had mustered in her desperate flight and gravity took care of the rest; she landed face first in the dirt, the air all but leaving her lungs.

The sound of approaching footsteps filled her ears as she desperately tried to push herself onto her feet. She had almost managed to her knees when she felt something hard and heavy on her back. The breath she had regained was forced from her lungs, leaving her coughing and gasping as she collapsed under her own weight.

"Thought you could run, eh?" the voice was deep and devoid of emotion other than a chilling pleasure.

The heavy object pressed harder into the middle of her back. A pained shriek escaped her lips. Her insides burned and she felt as if her ribs would snap at any second.

"Stupid," the voice hissed before erupting in a dark cackle that sent a chill down her spine. "You stupid wench!"

A sharp pain erupted in the back of her neck as something slammed against it with enough force to render the blurring world around her into a dark, black abyss that stretched above her like a starless night and below her like the endless depths of the ocean.

All feeling and recognition was gone, lost within the void of unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing she was aware of was the unusual bobbing and the gentle lap of water against a hollow object. A dull throbbing encased the back of her head, stretching from a point in the middle of her skull to the base of her neck. Her back was sore and aching, and she was sure she could feel the stinging of a few cuts.

"Oh!" came a soft exclamation beside her, "She's waking!"

Gentle hands touched her skin, sending icy chills throughout her body. The bluenette sucked in a sharp breath, writhing at the feeling. Slowly she opened her eyes, wincing as bright sunshine blinded her.

_It must be morning, but where am I? _

As her eyes adjusted she found herself looking at a clear cerulean sky, broken only by a few wisps of cloud. The ground below her was hard and coarse, as if made of wood, and a soft warmth enveloped the lower half of her body. She flexed her fingers, feeling a fabric move against them; a blanket.

She was suddenly aware of several things; the strong smell of sea air, the cries of a seagull, and the bobbing she could only describe as that of a ship at sea. The memories of the previous night had the effect of a slap in the face.

She was on a ship.

A _pirate_ ship.

Overcome with shock, Levy bolted up right, severely wishing she hadn't done so. A sharp, burning pain shot down her spine as a yelp pulled from her lips.

"Oh my," said the soft voice. Levy felt someone gently pushing her back down, "I think it would be best if you didn't move too much, dear."

"Is she doing alright, Mira?"

"Captain!" Mira exclaimed as she placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "Yes, she just woke up a second ago. It doesn't seem like she can move well, though."

Levy struggled to a sitting position, allowing herself a glance at the woman at her side. She was stunning, every bit the definition of beauty in the bluenette's eyes, with soft white hair, a kind face and the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen. The woman regarded her with genuine concern, worry etched onto her face.

_Maybe I was mistaken to jump to conclusions, _she thought, _there's no way she's a pirate!_

Her attention turned to the Captain, who seemed to have more authority than his small size suggested. He too, regarded her with kind eyes, brows knit slightly in concern. "A moment later and those curs would have killed you."

Taking in his appearance, Levy realized he wasn't a captain of the Royal Fleet. He wore a tattered brown coat that seemed to have seen _too _many years over a stained buttoned shirt and a pair of torn plants. Atop his balding head sat a feathered hat. He wasn't armed, though the belt at his side held a holster for a gun.

No, her initial assumption was correct.

She _was_ on a pirate ship.

"B-but you're a _pirate!" _she exclaimed, feeling a pang of fear fill her, "wh-why would you save me? I have n-nothing of value!"

The old man smiled, "Your life is valuable, and those Raven Tail brats were about to take that from you."

_Th-they aren't the same pirates who attacked my home? Then why were they on the island? _

Sensing the question in her mind, the man replied, "We've been tailing them for some time now. 'Course, my crew knows better than to leave a young lady such as you to die by their hands. You never would've made it if they left you there."

"Who are you?" the bluenette asked.

"Name's Cap'n Marakov. Welcome to the ship."

The ship? Horror filled her, "but my home…"

The Captain gave her a sad look, "I'm afraid we can't take you back, it's nothing but a pile of ash by now."

Ash!? Her home, the home she had always known and the only place she'd felt safe in the world was nothing but ash?! And what of her friends? Where they even still alive?!

"It's alright, sweetheart," Mira said reassuringly. "We're not like most pirate crews, so you have nothing to worry about."

She suddenly felt out of her element.

She had been raised under the impression that pirates were the scum of the Earth - that they plundered and killed without mercy. They were outlaws of society; to associate with them in anyway was a one way ticket to the gallows. In the course of a single night, her home had been taken from her and nearly her life as well. Now she sat on a ship that was heading blazes-knows-where with a crew of _pirates. _

A loud rumble pulled her from her thoughts as an embarrassed blush suffused her face.

"I guess we could spare her a bit of food, aye, Mira?" A devious smirk crossed the Captain's face, one mirrored by the woman at her side.

Mira placed an arm under Levy's and carefully lifted her to her feet. At first, she felt dizzy and nearly collapsed, but with the extra support, she was able to keep herself upright. Looking around, Levy realized she had been inside the cabin, lying under one of the large paned bay windows in the back.

The cabin was small, but lavishly decorated with satin curtains, expensive rugs, and various other trinkets. A large oaken desk sat in the center of the room, littered with stacks of papers, leather bound books, and a large map depicting lands and waters she had never seen.

When Captain Marakov threw the door open, it hit her as if she had walked into a brick wall. Sound, color, and the delicious smells of food greeted her along with a large amount of _young_ pirates and a few older ones. It was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life; so many smiling faces as they stuffed themselves and drank to their hearts content. In the middle of the ship's deck, a small group danced to a lively tune, looking as if they hadn't a care in the world.

She was too busy gaping at the sight before her to notice the voluptuous blonde clad in a white dress much too elegant for the life of a pirate that bounded towards them, a brilliant smile on her face. "The new member?"

Her attention was drawn to the woman at the sound of the unmistakable aristocratic accent. What was a woman like her doing on a pirate ship? She turned to Mira, finally taking notice that the fair haired beauty was dressed similarly in vibrant sea blue gown. The rest of the crew before her, however, didn't seem to share the dress style. They, including several of the women she had seen, were wearing pants and shirts, with knee high boots that folded over at the top. Much to her displeasure, there was even one man who wasn't wearing anything but his undergarments.

Feeling a blush heat her cheeks, she quickly adverted her eyes.

"I'm Lucy," the blonde beamed.

Again, she was pulled away from her musings. Smiling brightly, Levy gave her a quick nod and introduced herself. She felt Mira pull away slowly. She wobbled a bit, but found that she could stand on her own.

"Lucy, if you could please get Levy something to eat?"

"Sure thing, Mira!"

Lucy clasped a dainty hand around the bluenette's and lead her into the throng of people. She felt the attention of several curious gazes and kept her eyes glued to the wooden deck below her feet.

"Uhm, Miss Lucy, can I ask you something?"

The blonde turned to her, "Just call me Lucy, and what is it?"

"You don't strike me as the…type…to be found on a pirate ship."

A small chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "Captain Marakov offered me a place when I had nowhere else to go, as he had with everyone on this ship."

Levy felt a bit better, knowing that the Captain was a kind enough man to do such a thing, pirate or not. From what she'd seen so far, it seemed like these people weren't as bad as she had suspected. She had received several friendly smiles since stepping into the calamity and the delicious smells were forcing her to relax.

Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts and the sights around her that she hadn't noticed the grip that was released from her hand. Next thing she knew, she had walked into something hard and sturdy that had knocked her onto her backside in a mess of white and cream fabric.

"Watch where yer goin', would you, ya little shit," came a nasty snarl above her.

She glanced up to find herself looking into a pair of crimson orbs. The man they belonged to looked none too kind, with rugged features and a face adorn with several metallic studs. He glared down at her with a vicious scowl. His entire posture screamed 'get out of the way before I step on you'.

If there was one person she seen so far that she thought would fit the description of _pirate_, it would have been him.

With haste, and a twinge of pain, Levy scrambled to her feet and hurried after a flash of blonde and a flourish of white lace, letting a terrified 'eek' escape her lips. She glanced back in time to see Captain Marakov give him a good cuff across the back of his head. Needless to say the man didn't look too thrilled about that.

Lucy led her to a table piled high with food. "Since yesterday, they've been partying about 'the new addition'." She explained, motioning to the food, "take whatever you like."

The bluenette didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed one of the ceramic plates from a pile and began stacking all kinds of food onto it. Once she was finished, Lucy showed her to the spot she had been sitting at, a large round barrel with three others seated around it.

"Gray," she pointed to the clothes-less man, "Your clothes."

He gave a start, "When the hell did that happen!?"

"Natsu," she said, with a nod in the direction of a pink haired man. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, shoveling as much food into his mouth as he could. "Huey."

"And Erza." The last occupant was a gorgeous scarlet haired woman. She was dressed in a white button down with a dark blue coat over top and a pair of black pants. A pair of dark brown boots lay beside her.

"Hello," She replied with a kind smile. In her hands she held a plate of what looked like strawberry cake.

"Guys, this is Levy." The blonde stated, finishing her introduction.

"What a lovely name!" Erza exclaimed, motioning for her to sit.

She did, setting her plate on her lap as there was hardly any room on the barrel top.

"Sho yur da ohen Gasshil shaved?"

Levy let her head fall to the side, confusion knitting her brows.

"Aye! So you're the one Gajeel saved?"

Her brows disappeared into her hairline as her hazel orbs landed on a large, blue feathered parrot that had crawled onto the man's shoulder. Surely the bird hadn't spoken…

"Oh, and the parrot is Happy," the blonde said with nonchalance. "And Gajeel is the brute with metal in his face."

Her head whipped in the direction of the man. He was leaning against a barrel several feet away, a bottle of rum in his large hands. His face still held the same nasty scowl as he watched the commotion with uninterested eyes. "_Him?_"

"Oh, you met him?" Erza asked.

She nodded, retelling the small incident. When she was finished, Gray simply gave a small laugh, "That's Gajeel for you."

Erza nodded, "Underneath it all, he isn't as bad as he seems, just a bit rough around the edges."

"He caff e faht dab eff he shaved yuh," Natsu jumped in.

"He can't be that bad if he saved you, aye!" Happy chirped.

The bluenette wondered if the bird's sole purpose was to translate the things Natsu said when his mouth was full. He had a point through; maybe he wasn't as bad as he seemed, even if he was a bit rude.

"By the way," the redhead said, "if you need clothes, you can borrow mine."

The bluenette let her eyes fall on the woman's humungous breasts; any shirt she owned would look ridiculous on her, not to mention the woman was probably much taller than she was. As if knowing what she was thinking, Erza laughed, "I have some clothes I grew out of."

She looked down at her dress and apron. There was a large tear in her skirt, and both were covered in dirt and what looked like blood. The humidity was making her sweat and her wavy locks began to fizz, making her look like she had a lion's mane atop her head. She couldn't understand how Lucy and Mira were able to dress in such a way.

"Different clothes would be a good idea." She admitted.

"Aye," the woman nodded, pushing herself to her feet.

She led Levy away from the commotion to the front of the ship. There was a wall of about ten feet, leading to the upper front deck with a staircase on each side. A large railing flanked both sides of the stairways, offering a place to grip during times when the seas were violent. In the middle of this wall set a door. Erza turned the knob and allowed it to swing open, revealing another staircase.

The stairs lead to the dark cavity under the ship, illuminated only by soft lamp light. She followed the woman down the stairs until she came to a large planked floor. The area was wide open, dotted with sleeping mats, hammocks, and chests. Levy assumed it was the sleeping area, and she was sure it was safe to assume she'd be sleeping down there for the night.

Erza stopped before a black chest pushed against the back wall and dug in her pocket, withdrawing a gold key. She slipped it into the lock and turned it, earning a click as it popped open. The redhead pushed the lid away from the base and withdrew a pile of clothes.

"Here," the woman said as she pulled a small black button down and a pair of white breeches from the pile, along with a dark green frock coat. "it's probably too humid for the coat, but you can have it just in case."

The bluenette gratefully took the clothes with a thank you. She turned her back to the woman and quickly undressed, casting her old clothes to the side as she slipped into her new attire.

Never in her life had Levy worn pants; her parents had always told her it was improper for a woman to wear men's fashion, but she found herself wishing she had. It was much more comfortable than a skirt with less material falling all over the place, nothing for her feet to catch in, and no need to constantly lift them so the fringes weren't dragging.

The clothes fit surprisingly well.

"I've had these since I was a child. They may be barnacle-covered, but they should be enough fer now." The redhead nodded, letting her gaze inspect the length of the young woman. "You might want to do something about your hair."

Erza held up a piece of elastic and seized a fishbone comb from the chest.

"You're going to comb my hair with that?" she asked, eyeing the offending object.

"Sorry, none of us here have an actual brush. Maybe we can get you one at the next port." She said, gently grasping a chunk of Levy's errant locks. 'Sides, this thing's better than any fancy brush you'll find there."

The young woman let a sigh escape her lips. She couldn't grasp the idea of it; there were fish bones in her hair. Levy was surprised; if Erza had been using an actual brush, she would have been in tears by now, her hair was so tangled, but the spines on the comb seemed to pick those knots apart as gently as possible with only a small tug here and there.

When the woman was done, she gathered the blue bunch in her hands and slipped the elastic around it, twisting it a couple times to ensure it stayed in place. She stepped in front of the bluenette and examined her work. All of Levy's hair, save a couple wavy strands framed her face, was pulled back in a high pony tail.

The red haired woman concluded that Levy had to be the most adorable thing she had seen.

The two women returned to the fray. A couple hours went by as several members too turns dragging her about the ship, introducing her to everyone.

"You're a cute little thing," Cana slurred as she led her towards the back of the ship. Of the many women on this ship, the brunette was probably the most ridiculous of them all. "I can see why Gajeel saved ya."

As Levy stumbled up the steps, Cana took a large gulp of her rum before waving the bottle above her head, "Oi, ya big brute, come introduce yourself to the girl you saved, like a gentleman!"

He glanced up from the knife he was sharpening, crimson orbs landing on the brunette before shifting to the petite woman behind her. "Tch, I already did."

"No," the brunette said flinging the empty bottle at him. "You scared her, that's what ya did!"

The bottle whizzed passed his head, but he didn't so much as flinch. "Hi, Shrimp."

Levy's brows furrowed at the insult. "My name is _not_ Shrimp. It's Levy."

He gave her a look that clearly said _I don't give a fuck_.

She took a deep breath. It was easy to tell dealing with this man would give her one hell of a headache, if not infuriate her. Mustering her control, she kept her face and her voice calm, "Thank you for saving me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The response earned him a solid cuff to the back of the head. "Bloody woman," he growled, his eyes shooting daggers in Cana's direction.

Levy puffed her cheeks indignantly and turned on her heels, muttering though clenched teeth, "imbecilic blackguard."

"Tch, uptight wench." He retorted, earning yet another cuff.

No sooner than she had come back into sight, she was the center of attention. People gathered around her, questions radiating off them.

* * *

This manor of behavior continued well into the night. After most of the crew had turned in for the night, Levy found herself standing at the front of the ship, arms crossed and resting on the railing. Her gaze cast to the heavens and the myriad of stars the dotted it's endless black. The sea below her glittered in the pale moonlight.

"Levy, you should get some rest," she told herself with a sigh.

She was exhausted, and still in a bit of pain. Her head throbbed dully and the back of her head ached each time she moved it. But despite it all, she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too muddled with the events that had transpired. No matter how many times she looked at the ship around her, she just _couldn't _accept the fact that she was on a _pirate ship._

Or perhaps she didn't _want_ _to._

She didn't want to think of the grief pirates had caused her the last ten years.

A sigh tore itself from her lips as she turned away from the ocean and sat against the railing, knees in the most unlady like fashion. She crossed her arms once more and let them rest on her kneecaps.

She felt like someone had thrown her life into a blender and set it to chop.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** A bit of feedback would be greatly appreciated; as would small favorite or follow, aye?

In case ya didn't know:

**barnacle-covered** – old.

**Blackguard **– scoundrel


End file.
